Nervios
by Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0
Summary: Continuación de Un encuentro casual, aquí Ikuto se presenta a la familia de Amu.


**Aquí la segunda parte de Un encuentro casual.**

**espero que les agrade**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Presentándose **

Por la calle caminaba un chico alto, y de ojos y pelo color azul marino, en su cara se podía ver que estaba nervioso, pero ¿por qué?

La respuesta es muy simple, se iba a presentar a los padres de su novia, la cual la conoció en un tren mientras se dirigía a su casa. Aun se acordaba cuando su querida Amu lo llamo para cenar en la casa de la pelirosa.

_**Flashback**_

_Rin, rin, rin_

_-Halo, habla Ikuto Tsukiyomi- dijo el peliazul afirmando la toalla que tenía en la cintura- __**(*¬*: que sexy)**_

_**-**__Hola Ikuto, ¿estas ocupado?- pregunto su novia, se notaba que estaba nerviosa-_

_-No, solo me estaba bañando- dijo en su típico tono sensual-_

_-NO ME REFIERO A ESO!- grito desde el teléfono, lo que hizo que el peliazul alegara el teléfono de su oreja- Lo… que pasa… es que le dije a mi mamá que estaba saliendo con alguien, y …bueno ella quería conocerte-_

_-¿Tu padre lo sabe?-pregunto el peliazul sentándose en su cama-_

_-Sí, cuando hablaba con mi mamá, el tomo atención a la conversación y grito cuando se enteró y eso- dijo algo nerviosa la pelirosa- ¿podrás ir?_

_-Sí, ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde?- pregunto el peliazul-_

_-Te parece mañana y en la estación en la que yo bajo?- pregunto la pelirosa emocionada-_

_-sí, me parece, ¿a qué hora?-_

_-te parece a las 5:30 de la tarde?-_

_-Ok, te esperare en la estación Amu-_

_-Sí, yo también-_

_-Chao Amu-koi-dijo el peliazul, provocando un sonrojo inmediato de parte de la pelirosa-_

_-S-sí, Chao Ikuto-koi-dijo ella y colgó, el peliazul se quedó pensando en lo feliz que se sintió a que le dijera koi después de su nombre-_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Nuestro peliazul se encontraba ya en el tren, y solo le faltaba una parada más, se sintió feliz porque le vino a la mente un recuerdo, ese en el cual conoció a su querida Amu, pero se percató que había algunas miradas femeninas justo detrás de él, pero no le dio mucha importancia, pero en realidad lo hartaba demasiado.

Cuando bajo del tren una mano lo paro, él se volteó, y vio a una chica peli roja, un poco más baja que él y con unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, piel color morena, llevaba una falda negra muy corta y una polera blanca en forma de V.

-Hola, guapo- dijo mirándolo fijamente-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el peliazul en un tono frio y cortante-

-solo pensaba si no estabas muy ocupado- decía mientras su dos dedos combinaban por el brazo del chico- podríamos ir a un lugar donde divertirnos, ¿no se? Tal vez a una fiesta o si no conversar en mi _casa_ – la última palabra lo dijo en un tono muy seductor-

-Lo siento, pero alguien me espera- dijo de nuevo en un tono muy cortante-

-pero esa persona puede esperar, ¿no?- dijo en un tono de puchero-

-Mira niñita, yo no te conozco, tu no me conoces, y me tengo que apurar, porque la persona que me espera es mi novia, y a ella si la amo- dijo el peliazul con un tono molesto y a la vez cortante-

Y dicho esto se zafó del agarre de la peli roja, y fue caminando hacia la salida del metro, en tanto ella se quedó hay sin moverse, solo pensando en lo que le dijo el chico peliazul.

Cuando Ikuto salió del metro unos brazos los rodearon en el pecho, puso su mirada en lo que le abrazo y vio a la única muchacha que amaba.

-Hola, Ikuto- dijo la pelirosa viéndolo a los ojos-

-Hola, Amu-_koi-_ dicho esto la pelirosa se podía comparar con un tomate bien maduro, ante esto el peliazul no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse-

- ¡OYE! No te rías- dijo separándose del chico y cruzando los brazos-

-oh, Amu, es solo que te vez tan hermosa sonrojada que no pude aguantarme- dijo dándole un abrazo por detrás-

-Te perdono, solo por lo que hiciste antes- dicho esto se zafo del agarre y se puso en marcha, Ikuto se quedó parado pensando en que avía hecho para que lo perdonara **(ella nunca lo perdona, por eso la sorpresa)**

Sin más alcanzo a la pelirosa y hablaron de cosas sin mucha importancia, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Amu, los dos sintieron que sus nervios crecían, se tomaron de la mano y abrieron la puerta,

Hay estaba la mamá, el papá y el hermano de Amu, ellos voltearon a ver los recién llegados. Su padre al ver al muchacho se puso a gritar puras estupideces, su madre la veía con cara de felicidad y ternura, y por último el hermano de Amu, miraba a Ikuto con… ¿felicidad?

-Hola, Madre,…P-padre, hermano- dijo Amu en un tino muy nervioso-

-Hola, hija- dijo la madre sonriendo- ¿Nos vas a presentar al muchacho?-

-Sí,… bueno él es m-mi n-novio- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi, un gusto conocerla, Señora Hinamori, señor Hinamori- dijo muy cortes-

-Hola Ikuto, y solo llámame Midori, señora me hace sentir vieja-

-¡NOOOO, MI GORRION, MI AMU-CHAN, NO POR FAVORRR, MI BEBE YA ESTA CRECIENDO, NO! – dijo mientras lloraba-

- Me alegra por ustedes- dijo Kukai con una sonrisa- Pero la tienes que cuidar muy bien- después su cara se puso seria al decir estas palabras- Pero porque no me dijiste Amu, hubiera traído a Utau- dijo de nuevo a su personalidad-

-¿Utau?- susurro la pelirosa-

-A si, bueno no te quería contar antes, pero estoy saliendo con la hermana de el- dijo un tanto nerviosa-

-¿Qué, QUE?- aparece en modo chivi y empieza a pegarle mientras dice "¿Por qué no me dijiste antes, baka, baka, bakaaa"-

Después de esta pelea, Midori invito al novio de la pelirosa a cenar y el acepto muy cortésmente, la cena fue muy normal, con las bromas de Kukai y los sollozos del padre de Amu, y las bromas de Midori de ser abuela, después de esto ya estaba anocheciendo, así que Ikuto se despidió de todos.

Amu insistió en acompañarlo a la entrada y lo hizo, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

-Chao, Amu-_koi_ – dicho esto el peliazul de dio un beso en los labio y se fue-

-Chao Ikuto-_koi_- dijo la pelirosa, que ya en estas alturas era un tomate con cuerpo-

Ikuto al escuchar el koi le dio una sonrisa y se marchó, pero antes un pensamiento inundo la mente del chico

_**Me alegra haberte conocido en el metro, o si no mi mundo estaría vacío**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**¿Y que tal?**

**porfavor comenten**


End file.
